


Question

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the opening night of Kurt's new show. Blaine isn't invited. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 17:Question)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work, so please notify me of any mistakes! Thank you in advance.

Kurt sucks in a deep breath as he looks at himself in his dressing room mirror. He has just finished the first performance of the new Broadway show he's in. It's actually his tenth Broadway show, and he knows that there will be a lot of fans out there wanting to congradulate him, and just speak to him in general, so he hurries up.

He feels invigorated, just as he always feels after the opening night of a show. Though it is sort of bittersweet. Dammit, he said that he wasn't going to let this affect him. But of course it does. He always will.

He and Blaine are fighting again. It's getting bad. And what hurts the most is that he doesn't even remember how this whole thing started. _I guess we let the little things build up again._  he thinks as he makes his way outside.

Just as he reaches the stage door, he closes his eyes, takes a big breath and waits until he fully regains his composure. Opening night is always the most crowded.

~*~

He ends up staying for more than three hours, wanting to speak to as many fans as he can, and kind of avoiding going home as well.

After meeting what he's pretty sure is nearly a thousand fans - he knows he's exaggerating but his head freaking _hurts_ \- he is absolutely spent. He can barely move a muscle, and as he heads back in to his dressing room to grab something he'd forgotten, he seriously considers calling a cab.

"Does anyone even have the number of a cab company I can call? There is no way I'll be able to hail down a taxi when I'm this tired." he mumbles to himself as he tidies up his bag.

"That won't be necessary, Kurt." he hears the familiar voice from the doorway. His head snaps up and his gaze locks with Blaine's.

"Blaine." he says, straightening up. "What exactly are you doing here?" he inquires, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, I _thought_ I'd come and see my husband open his tenth Broadway show tonight, but _apparently_ , no seat had been reserved for me." Blaine says, his voice getting increasingly strained, almost choked off at the end, obviously trying not to show how hurt he was.

"Really? I was under the impression that we were not on speaking terms. I didn't think that you'd want to endure the, and I quote, "torture that is my voice" for a whole two hours." Kurt responds.

"And here I thought we were finally over that. You _know very damn well_  I didn't mean that, it was just in the heat of the moment. And don't pretend that you--"

"Blaine." Kurt raises his voice to get his husband to stop talking. "Look, I'm exhausted, and in no mood to fight. I have no energy left anymore. Especially not for this." Kurt says, the lump in his throat getting bigger and bigger as he realized that he wasn't just talking about this argument.

"Look, just, why are you here Blaine? You know we're fighting, you know you almost refused to let me in our bed last night, so _why_ are you here?" Kurt asked, a tad desperately.

"Because you're my husband, dammit!" Blaine exploded before taking a big breath and calming himself. When he spoke again, his voice was smooth as always. "You're my husband. You're my love. You're my Kurt. And I love you. I'm tired of fighting too, you know. And today I was just. I knew we were fighting but _Kurt_..." he pronounced his name with so much pain Kurt's heart tinged painfully inside his chest. "When I came here, and Jane told me that you hadn't reserved a seat for me... I realized that this was getting out of hand.

"I just. Please, Kurt. Come home with me. Come back to me. Please. You're still the love of my life, I couldn't stand losing you. I know we've changed and we've grown up but I'm still one hundred percent in love with you. Just as much as when I kissed you over that bedazzled bird coffin, and maybe even more so. So, please. Will you come home with me?"

As the seonds pass and Kurt keeps staring at him, without giving an answer, he starts to lose hope, and his face falls. He lowers his head, unable to look at Kurt's face anymore because he feels like he might burst into tears at any second.

"Oh. I-I didn't think it was that bad." Blaine says with a small voice and turns around to leave.

A familiar hand catches his wrist. He stops, but still doesn't turn around. Kurt tugs at his hand and he gets the point, and goes back into the dressing room, letting Kurt close the door behind them.

It's quiet. Stilted. Blaine can feel Kurt's eyes on him but he remains still.

Kurt walks until he's right in front of him, his shoes echoing in the otherwise silent room. Blaine stares at his boots, not knowing what else to do. Kurt puts two fingers under his chin and tenderly tilts his head back up, their eyes meeting. Blaine's eyes are too bright, and the fist around Kurt's heart squeezes tighter.

"Blaine." Kurt sighes out his name, his voice filled with an array of emotions Blaine's brain cannot decipher. But he gets the message Kurt was trying to send loud and clear when he oh so gently brings their lips together.

Their lips mold against each other, the familiar feeling spreading warmth through his chest.

God, how long has it been since they'd kissed? Blaine didn't want to think too closely about that.

He stands there and just kisses his husband, feeling something healing inside of him.

"Yes." Kurt whispers as soon as he breaks the kiss.

It takes a moment for Blaine to understand what he's talking about, but when he does, a bright smile stretches across his face.

"Yeah?" he asks, hopeful.

Kurt simply hums affirmatively and kisses him again.

They leave together, hand in hand, smiling the rest of the way home.

 _No_ , Kurt thinks as he looks at Blaine sitting next to him in the cab, their bodies pressed as close as they could with their clothes on, _home is right here next to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135381368650/question for anyone interested.


End file.
